Blood Lines the Outtakes
by EvieWhitlock
Summary: Outtakes from Blood Lines.  Some of this won't make sense unless you read Blood Lines.
1. James, Laurent, and Victoria

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.

Texas (Time Jasper served as Maria's Major)

When I first created James I wasn't expecting him to follow orders. Maria was adamant that he would be useful in tracking Carlos and his army. I believe that Carlos had a gifted vampire among his army that evaded all attempts to be found. James had been with us for nearly five years now and still was her play toy. I knew that somewhere did down he was going to leave here. Another round up of new humans had brought a woman named Victoria who was hell on wheels. James noticed her and claimed her as his mate. A majority of the humans who were brought ended up as our food except for three who would serve of the muscles.

Victoria ended up burning for five days with her change. James never left her side during the transformation. When she awoke she had nearly killed him until she noticed he was her mate. It was another week before they emerged from his tent. Training her was simple and she had the power to invade being found. I sent them to go hunt to return within two days and take a chance of finding Carlos. Upon their return they picked up a wondering nomad named Laurent.

Laurent was a different story he came from France and was wondering around for nearly two hundred years alone. I have no clue what his powers were but he quickly made friends with James and Victoria. Between the three of time they held no scent or knew how to mask it. I usually sent out to go into Mexico to find Carlos.

A year later they had finally found him and he was on his way here. We had quickly put together a plan of attack. Maria came to me the day we were going to face Carlos and his army. She had wanted me to destroy the three during the attack. I agreed but fuck that I will set them free. I found them in their tent talking about how to escape.

"You three once the attack starts flee. Maria wants you destroyed and I won't have that. Once we are down to less than ten flee quickly and make sure Maria does not see you. If I ever leave here I will find you. I consider you guys' friends."

"Thank you, sir. We will be carful of not being spotted." James shook my hand and I headed to gather the others for the approaching attack.

The attack was not that great he only had 20 newborns with him. We quickly took down his army and him within an hour. James, Victoria, and Laurent made their escape rather easily. I need to leave this place but it will take some time. I just keep sensing I need to be here for a while until someone joins again on their free will.

A/N: I left it short. Just wanted to touch about why James, Victoria, and Laurent are on the good side in this story. I could have added this in the main story as a flashback. Most outtakes will be short.


	2. The Myth

A/N: The translation may be a bit off. My Italian is rusty and I would have used German but it did not sound right. I almost just almost dug up my Latin textbooks from college.

Carlisle POV

Myth of Un potere di tre anima (Power of Three Spirits)

The myth is very interesting when I had discovered many years ago in the library at Volterra. Once I first read it the myth it seemed so unreal. The myth itself was simple and to the point. I wonder how certain people around us knew we would be part of the myth. It's not really a myth if I think about it now. Jasper, Isabella, and I are living proof of the myth. When Eleazar said I basically am telekinetic I knew then why I felt electricity surge through the room during our mating. "Jasper and Isabella I would like to tell you about this myth. Just listen than we will discuss it." They nodded their heads and I drew in unnecessary breath.

"Back when I was in Volterra I came across the myth. From what I read it does involve three vampire mates."

"_The myth of Un potere di tre anima or power of three spirits. During the time in beginning of vampire creation there were three vampires who all mated with each other. There were already two gifted vampires that had mated. The third would join weeks later and mate with them. This third mate would not be gifted until he is bonded to the both of them. One mate would have the gift of shields, the other would be able to sense and give emotions, and lastly the power gained by the third would be telekinetic after the bond starts. This third made would feel a shift in the air with a surge of power. When the three are together they can use each other's powers easily. They will never be that far apart since they depend on one another. A time will come in the future will they will be needed to destroy an army out for their covens. They will have all have help from them. The shield would be able to encase the army easily while the empath will feed them fear. Lastly the telekinetic will move the pyres into the shield to destroy them all. One last warning or saying the three mates must be connected at all times to each other during the war. The connection not made will destroy their covens. Use the powers wisely and you will succeed. _

_The female of the group would be born that of human and have vampire traits buried within her. The first male in the group would have already been a vampire for many years and have the gift of empathy. This first male would have knowledge of newborn armies. He would come to be known as the God of War. Lastly the second male would be centuries old who at first cannot claim his mates. The one he took as a mate would be able to block the mating bond. This companion would find her real mate and break all powers place upon her family. The second male would discover this quickly. He would also harness the compassion of humans and fit well into their world. _

_This myth may or may not be real but according to the visions of the future it might be. Together they will change many lives. I must leave this like it is for it is set in stone. The time period is unknown at this time. It can be thousands of years after this is written or could be within years of this being written. Aro, Marcus, and Caius you three will protect this and learn when the time is right to discuss with others. Caius your life will change for the better in the late 1980's or earlier 1990's. Take this change gracefully since there is still blood relatives alive in your family. They would give the greatest gift of all a daughter._

_With all my visions and love Serena, 1560."_

"What the hell that seer knew everything? My father knew I was coming along with the brothers." Isabella looked like she could cry she would.

"Honestly Isabella I believe they forgot about that part. They knew of the myth but just believed that it was a myth. The three of us are the myth. The date on that myth was even before my time."

I smelt Caius before he even knocked. "Come in Caius." He went up to Isabella and sat next too her.

"Daddy, did you know I was coming?"

"Truthfully I did not believe in the myth. Serena was at the time not in her right mind. She was a seer like Alice but her visions went further than just weeks or months ahead. After that myth she wrote, Serena ended up locked in her mind. We tried to bring back out but it was not successful. In the end we had to end her life. Once your mother Renee came to us and then finding out she was pregnant with you I knew it was real. The God of War or Jasper here we all heard about through traveling nomads or through the guard. Carlisle we did not know was part of the myth until recently. Embrace this new found relationship and do not look too far into that myth. I wouldn't even say it is a myth but an actual fact."

"I can tell you are telling the truth. Thank you for telling us that. I guess we will see each other later on this morning. Does mama have her cell phone?"

"That she does and call her tomorrow after we train. I want to focus on your shield tomorrow with me." She gave him a hug and he left the room.

This happening now must be everything that should be at this point in all our lives. Esme actually harnessed powers without my knowledge and I am the one who changed her. She will die by hands here shortly. I rather see her burn than try to ruin our families.


End file.
